There is an increasing demand for crop protection products that are easy to handle, have lower worker exposure risks, lower impact on the environment and have high levels of activity. As is well known in the art, biocides, and in particular pesticides such as fungicides, insecticides and herbicides, are auxiliary agents for agriculture in order to protect and to increase the yield of crops. Depending on the various and often very specific needs, a number of biocides exist, which show very different chemical structures and behaviors. It remains difficult to prepare solutions of these biocides exhibiting a satisfactory stability and use profile. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity for improvement.